Unlikely Team
by Boon666
Summary: Old being are waking and rise against Hyrule, Zelda needs help protection what she calls home. Will they be able to stop the spreading darkness and save Hyrule. Bad at making sums just read the story.


**Another story towards Legend Of Zelda, it's been awhile. Starting to think I'm just bad at making stories but that wont stop me I'm all about making up things ^_^**

 **This is about 8 years after Ocarina of Time. On the time line that Zelda sent Link back in time to relive his childhood he missed out on, but in his search for Navi he fell into Termina and having to do the adventure of Majora's Mask. This also goes into the fact that he died in Termina trying to get back into Hyrule. With Ganon also sealed in the Temple of Time.**

 **Wow that's alot probable will put that at the sum.**

 **Don't own Legend of Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... Then a ray of light shot out of the forest parting the clouds and lighting up the land of Hyrule. The light soon turned into a boy, someone in green followed by a fairy. The dark clouds formed a figure a man in black clad armor. Both morphed into something new, the boy into a man and the dark man into a monster pig. Both clashed and from the destroyed and decaying Hyrule stood the man of light standing over the monster pig. The night and billowing clouds dispersed and light ruled again, but some seasons changed one after he other going faster and faster. Till the point where the light also died. Now stood the lone princess watching everything.

She turns, the forest the light brought was in flames. Lakes and oceans dried, mountains crumbling, the sun and moon forming a black eclipse. From the distance, an army marched. All that was left was Hyrule's destruction.

Zelda's eye shot open, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat from the nightmare she had just witnessed. She hadn't had that dream sense she was a child, sense Link was still around and Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule. But the last part was too different. Could it have been a new prophecy? That thought scared her for this dream was far worse then the first part and unlike last time, there is no way to stop it.

Knocks came from the door and a very masculine women entered. "Zelda you're up early. Is everything alright?"

"Maybe, I just need to confirm a few things. Impa gather the council for a meeting." The blond haired beauty said.

"Yes Milady." And with that she left Zelda alone. Who got dressed and began to make her rounds in the castle stopping and looking into places to see if things are in order. It has been two years sense she was declared the ruler of Hyrule.

She made her way to her garden, a place she visited a lot as a kid. It brought up good memories as it was the first and last place she saw Link. The boy from her dreams the one who carried the sacred stone of the forest and even traveled though time to stop Ganondorf. "I wished for you to have a childhood Link, where could you be after all these years? Leaving after placing the sword back, where were you during the war when the people needed you, when I needed you?" She sighed, having asked this question too many times in the past.

"Your Highness." Came from behind her Impa said kneeling to her. "Everyone is gathered in the control room."

"Good, could you please escort me there?" Zelda asked waiting for Impa to stand and walk with her.

"To what urgency is it that you needed to call this meeting." One of the older member asked of the group of six, not including Zelda or Impa.

"I simply wish to know how we stand with only neighboring country." Zelda answered.

"Could you finally be thinking of marrying?" Asked another. Which came a quite replay of no and many displeased looks.

"I have said it once and I'll say it again." Zelda stated. "I don't need to be a queen or have a king help rule this country of Hyrule. Or are you forgetting that the Goddess gave me the Triforce Of Wisdom? To help guide the land to a more bountiful and peaceful future. Do you think my judgement is wrong?" Many of them refused to say a word, they couldn't argue this topic too much, in fear of their jobs.

"I'll be visiting the Temple of Time later today. Impa as a sage I wish of you to accompany me. You all may leave, if any news from the neighboring countries come up bring them to either Impa or myself"With many of the councilman men Zelda stopped one man. The youngest of the group, one she recently obtained the position. "I wish to know if you have found what I asked for." She seemed to pause. "Any word of Link?" The man looked around 26 wearing baggy royal garbs, a wide smile with his squinting eyes.

With a frown, a gulp, and a nod he spoke. "No your Highness, this boy you speak of has not been discovered. Though I promise you we are still looking but there is very little places we can look that we already haven't looked. The forest dwellers have told me they have search everywhere, not even the Duku Tree has found any trace of him. In the mountains new caves are being discovered everyday but old one are caving in. The Zoros have promised to look into the great sea but they have not reported back. And lastly in the desert it's hard to gain much with their band on men." He sounded like he was pleading after that. "Princess if I may speak out, you have put much effort into looking for this boy. But it's been years and I have found no trace. My predecessor told me he looked for four years and he had no luck. I think it's time to put an end to it, the boy is probably dead somewhere if not four years." Silence followed.

"He." She began. "Has saved Hyrule from certain doom, from trial to trail. Stepping up and defeating the evil man of Ganon, saving Hyrule from certain doom." Yet no one can remember him for his good deeds or for what he really has done. "I'm sure most of you can't believe me. But Link has saved my life and I'm everyone else." She got up from her seat and stormed off, no one but Impa saw a tear run down her cheek.

"That's enough, you can return. If anything changes Sven you will tell one of us and you will continue looking for this young man, dead or alive. If he isn't found soon I'll start looking for a replacement cause your set will be open, like your neck." Sven got worried with his never opened eyes of his, he nodded and quickly walked off.

Walking down into a hallway in a fit of sadden anger, she feels sad when people talk of Link. No one knows what happened, just how much he had lost. Then anger because there is nothing she could do about it. Not even the other sages seem to remember the years that never happened. Only two people remember, Raura the sage of light and myself.

In the empty throne room with Impa, Zelda looking better then she did on the walk here. Behind the throne is a secret entrance to the Temple of Time that none knew about. Impa used her strong muscles to move the massive throne. Once moved a door that's magically close and that only the royal blood can open it, literally. Having to cut her own palm and wiping her palm on the door way, it slid up to reveled a dark corridor. Impa on point with a torch to keep the rats away, few people know that their beloved princess is actually scared of some rats.

They both now found themselves in the Temple of Time, in an area many aren't about to enter. The room that held the master sword, stepping up to the pedestal Zelda grabbed the hilt of the sword. Impa held onto her shoulder, something many aren't to do but a physical connection is needed to move into the Sacred Realm. Surrounded by a blue light lifting them in the air breaking them apart in partials of light dispersing all around, they reappearing in the Sacred Ream with the light building up finally shining with them there.

"Hello Princess Zelda. What do I owe the honor to thins time?" An old fat man with a bald spot on his head and a nose that's huge.

"Same as before I wise to talk to the Goddesses." She replayed with a courtesy nod.

"Hello Raura." Impa said bowing to him as well.

"Please don't bow, in this realm we are all equal." Only to get a nod from both of them. "Do you believe you will get a replay this time?" Zelda didn't answered just walked to the end of the column they all stood on a path towards another one suddenly appeared as she kept walking more would form as the walkway behind her broke away into nothing.

In this new room, one she had been in many times when she felt lost and needed guidance. In front of her was a massive golden triangle, The Triforce. But just a piece of it, the other two are with their corresponding holder. Ganondorf with the Triforce of power, locked away in this Secret Realm's deepest parts. And Link somewhere lost with his Triforce of Courage. Because the Piece of the Triforce wasn't here she knew Link still had it. Placing her hand on the giant Triangle and mentally asking for help.

"What is coming, and how do I stop it?" No response came, no answer or even a direction. Like last time the golden power was lost to her. She almost always had an answer and when she didn't all she felt was useless. "Please, Hyrule need help. Link we need you, I need you." She said out loud in a sad tone with some tears threatening to escaping from her eyes.

A glow came from the Triangle in her palm and soon the giant piece of the Triforce glow with an almost blinding golden light, it spoke into her mind. " _The Hero of Time lives!"_ Is said in a booming voice. _"Great evil will come to the land of Hyrule and threatens the way of life. What I have show you is true and the answer is already in front of you."_ The light began to fade from the Triforce.

Zelda in a fit of anger hit the ground she now sat on. "Why? Why do you answer me now? Why not when my father was on his deathbed or when war broke out with Ganondorf? I needed so much help before but you said nothing! Why?" Tears only came out faster remembering everything she once did. But sadly the light said nothing back and disappeared.

Walking out from the area Zelda was in meeting Impa waiting patiently and Raura looking elsewhere. "Have you found the answer your Highness." Raura also turned wanting to know as well.

"It told me that I should already know." She stopped to remember what was said. _"The Hero of Time lives!"_ She completely forgot that. So Link was alive, or something. "And that Link is still alive and is heading here." She said the last part with a smile without knowing it. Impa smiled at her.

She could remember the child from the few talks she had years back teaching him some songs too. She also knew from the stories Zelda had told her, she believe them one-hundred percent. She saw no reason why the princess would lie.

Raura on the other hand was excited and showed it, the boy who saved to world. Probably a man now, how so much he wanted to see him and now finally he can. "Zelda if what you say is true, could you bring him here? I wish to see the young man who saved the world"

"Of course I will. Now Impa we have other things to handle. I need to talk with the other sages now, see if they know anything." With a nod they both left.

Bang! Bang , bang! The noises of metal hitting a wall.

Loud noises could be heard from under Raura who learned to ignore it. Silence followed by dark laughter from the most evil man hidden in the Sacred Ream. Ganondorf shacked to a wall banging his chains against a wall. This cell can't hold me forever. He thought, only a growl escaped his mouth.

* * *

 **Bout to start puping out chapters, I fixed some problems with this one. I like to do that.**

 **please review and tell me what you think, if you see something wrong please tell me.**


End file.
